Storm Surge
'Storm Surge '''is a 2001 American action disaster comedy film directed by Tom Shadyac and produced by Michael Gladusaur. It stars Matthew Broderick, Reese Witherspoon, Frankie Muniz, Hilary Duff, and Kyla Pratt. In the film, three teenagers (Muniz, Duff and Pratt) attempt to survive a tropical storm that just arrived in their hometown, while also attempting to get along with each other while their parents (Broderick and Witherspoon) were on vacation. The film was released on May 11, 2001 by Warner Bros. Pictures, and mainly received positive reviews. It earned over $167 million worldwide on it's $76 million budget. Plot C''oming soon! Cast * Matthew Broderick * Reese Witherspoon * Frankie Muniz * Hilary Duff * Kyla Pratt Production Development A disaster film was in the works at the Warner Bros. Studios. Their last disaster film, Twister, was a financial success, so they teamed up with acquired production company, Morgan Creek Productions and Gladusaurus Productions to work on the new film. Casting Since Matthew Broderick wasn't busy at the time, he was chosen to be that father for the film. Reese Witherspoon on the other hand was busy with Legally Blonde, but she decided to do this film anyways. Release Storm Surge ''was initially scheduled for release on June 1, 2001, but was moved up to May 11 to avoid competition with ''Moulin Rouge! ''and ''The Animal ''(another WB film). Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on September 29, 2000, and was shown before ''Remember the Titans, Digimon: The Movie, Billy Elliot, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, 102 Dalmatians, Dude, Where's My Car?,'' and ''The Emperor's New Groove. * The official trailer was released on February 16, 2001 and was shown before Recess: School's Out, Monkeybone, Mistress Masham's Repose, Spy Kids, Pokémon 3: The Movie, Josie and the Pussycats, and Freddy Got Fingered. Rating The film was rated PG-13. Home media Storm Surge ''was released by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD on November 6, 2001. The DVD contains Tom Shadyac's commentary, deleted scenes, a theatrical trailer, and many behind-the-scenes featurettes. The film was re-released on DVD as a two-disc collector's edition on November 6, 2007. In addition to the features on the first DVD release, it also has a storyboard gallery, a 30-minute documentary about the making of the film, character tests, and more. On that same day, the film was released on Blu-ray for the first time. A Blu-ray combo pack which also comes with Disc 1 of the 2007 DVD release was released on May 10, 2011 to commemorate the film's 10th anniversary. Another combo pack which also includes a Digital HD code was released in 2016 for the film's 15th anniversary. In addition, it was also released on Blu-ray 3D and Ultra HD Blu-ray. As of January 2019, the film is now available for streaming on Netflix and Movies Anywhere. Soundtrack Reception Critical response ''Coming soon! Box office Coming soon! Category:Films Category:Gladusaurus Productions Category:Storm Surge Category:2001 Category:2000s Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:PG-rated films Category:Live-action films